Munknapped!
by Theodoreiscute
Summary: Alvin Simon Dave and the three chipettes set out on an adventure to find Theodore but what they don't realize is that Scaprlet has him held hostage and they'll do anything to get Theodore back.
1. Chapter 1

**Munknapped!**

**Chapter ****1 **

**Author's note: this is my first story and my first fanfic, I don't own any of the characters in this story please review and tell me what you guys think!:) CGI version!**

* * *

It was a sunny day in the Seville household, Theodore, as usual sat on the couch and was eating his favorite dessert "Ice-cream". Alvin was in the boys room sitting on his bed, "which was in the middle as always." he was looking at a photo that he took of Brittany. He sighed to himself thinking what it would be like to be with her. Simon was also watching cartoons with Theodore in the living room. Alvin heard the TV from the other room so he decided to go down the stairs and tell his two brothers to turn down the TV.

Simon: why do we have to turn down our TV when you blast your music really loud in the morning?

Alvin: because I'm going to bed now.

Simon: ugh. Fine I will turn it down.

Alvin: thanks! Simon got off the couch and turned the volume down, Alvin walked back to their rooms to go to sleep, but he wouldn't sleep, all he thought about was seeing Brittany at school tomorrow.

"The Miller's house"

Brittany: ugh I cant get my hair to straighten down, THIS IS SO FRUSTRATING! She yelled. Jeanette and Eleanor heard her scream they both came running into the bathroom. Elea: what's wrong Britt?

Brittany: WHAT'S WRONG, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S WRONG, MY HAIR IS A MESS! Eleanor laughed at Brittany when she was frustrated at her own hair. Brittany: oh you think that this is so funny well it's not. She slapped Eleanor on the cheek hard.

Elea: OWWWW! she screamed running to her bed, curled up to a tiny little ball of fur crying softly.

Jeanette: Britt why did you hit her?

Brittany: because she was laughing at me!

Jeanette: you know you just made her cry, right?

Brittany: I know but I hate her, she's fat and does not do a good job at sin…. Jeanette looked away walking out of the bathroom but stopped at the door.

Jeanette: you know, you said that we are great sister's but it doesn't seem like we are.

Brittany: THAT'S BECAUSE WE'RE NOT! Jeanette was hurt by those words. Back at the Seville house.

Theodore: "yawn's" I think I'll just go to bed right now I'm really tired, well goodnight Simon.

Simon: goodnight Theo, I'm going to bed too. Both Theodore and Simon walked to their room and got in their beds.

Theodore: Alvin? You awake? Alvin didn't answer he was fast asleep. At around 12:30AM Theodore got out of his bed and walked over to Dave's bed, climbed to the top of the bed, and tried to wake Dave up.

Theodore: Dave? You awake? Dave woke up and got startled.

Dave: AHHHHH! oh it's just you, yes what do you want? He said finally calming down after Theodore nearly gave him a heart attack.

Theodore: I had a nightmare, c-can I sleep with you?

Dave: I guess that's fine.

Theodore: thanks Dave. He said with a sad tone in his voice.

Dave: what's with the sad tone Theo?

Theodore: I'm not sad I just had a nightmare Th-Th-that's all. He said stuttering a little bit.

Dave: oh well, what was your nightmare about this time?

Theodore: it was about Alvin and Simon fighting then they left the family and went separate ways.

Dave: oh Theodore that's never going to happen, yeah I mean they do fight but they'll never leave and go separate ways, what makes you thing that?

Theo: well they were fighting about turning down the TV volume.

Dave: well, they will fight about almost anything, but all you have to do is just stay out if it.

Theo: OK, well night Dave.

Dave: night Theodore. Early that morning Dave woke up to the sound of clattering noises in the kitchen, he then slowly got out of bed and slowly went downstairs to see what was making all that racket and as he turned the corner he saw Theodore making breakfast.

Theodore: good morning Dave what's with the baseball bat?

Dave: oh this well I heard a noise coming form down here so I had to see what it was but I didn't know that it was you.

Theodore: oh well you don't have to worry about it, it was just me. He said with a wide smile across his face.

"Back at the Miller's house"

Elea woke up and saw that Brittany was gone, when she saw that she was gone she quickly got up and went to the bathroom surprising to see Brittany wasn't there, or anywhere.

Elea: Jeanette where's Britt?

Jeanette: huh, oh I don't know. She woke up to the sudden sound of Eleanor's worried tone. Jeanette looked at her younger sister able to see tears starting to form from her eye's.

Jeanette: oh Elea, don't cry she's probably just out shopping or so…. Eleanor cut her off by pointing to Brittany's bed with a note attached to her pillow.

Jeanette: oh, ummmm… I guess she left? Jeanette walked over to the pillow, picked up the note and started to read it, as she was reading it she had tears forming from her eyes now.

Elea: what does it say?

Jeanette: you don't want to know Elea, she's saying a lot of mean things about you and me, anyways we need to get ready for school. When the boys and the girls got ready for school, they headed towards the bus stop, but when Alvin got there he did not see Brittany waiting for the bus.

Alvin: hey guys where's Britt?

Jeanette: we don't know we saw this note on her bed and well... you can read it Alvin. Jeanette gave Alvin the note and Alvin began to read it. Eleanor: I still want to know what she said about me.

Alvin: trust me you don't want to know it's a lot of bad language that she used.

Elea: well what does it say.

Alvin: Eleanor your to young to hear or see this kind of language that she used to write her feeling's out.

Elea: but I still want to see what it says, Alvin please give it to me!

Alvin: NO ELEA! I don't want to see you get hurt. End of discussion.

Elea: OK Alvin. Fine I guess I won't read it then. As she shot him a bad look. "Fifteen minutes later"

The bus finally arrived at their bus stop, all five chipmunks sat next to each other, all of then were quite all the to school. During class Alvin was worried sick about Brittany that he hardly payed any attention in home Ec. School finally ended and there were no sign of Brittany anywhere.

Simon: remember you have homework tonight, and you need to do it, not Theodore.

Alvin: I know Simon. He hated it when he had homework to do. The three boys finally came home and went to their rooms.

Alvin: hey Si can you help me?

Simon: with what?

Alvin: with my hom…. Simon cut him off by pitting his finger on Alvin's lips to shush him.

Alvin: (muffled) please help me.

Simon: I will just let me do my homework first okay?

Alvin: fine. After Simon finished his homework he helped, "or should I say did the homework for Alvin while Alvin sat there playing video games."

Simon: thanks for helping me. He said sarcastically.

Alvin: oh no problem….God damn….ugh I hate this game so much! He yelled in rage at the game.

Simon: let me see if I can beat the game, if I do you have to give me five bucks.

Alvin: fine but if you don't then you have to give me your whole allowance.

Simon: hey that's not fair.

Alvin: sounds fair to me.

Simon: well not to me.

Alvin: get ready to loose. Simon sat there and started playing the game.

Dave: BOYS, TIME TO EAT!

Alvin Simon: OK HOLD ON! They both yelled back. Dave was making dinner "meanwhile back at the Millers house."

Elea: where's Brittany?

Jeanette: for the last time Elea I don't know so can you please stop asking. She said in a soft tone.

Elea: I just want Brittany back.

Jeanette: I know you do, I do too.

* * *

**Thanks for reading the first chapter I promise the second one will be out soon**

**I start school tomorrow so ill make the second one when I have time to do it**

**Where's Brittany?**

**Please review and give me ideas I might add your ideas in the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I've been working on this story/chapters very hard so I hope you like it!:)

A couple weeks have passed and there was still no sign of Brittany anywhere. It was the middle of the night and Alvin just woke up from a terrible dream.

Alvin: AHHHHH! he gasped for air as he woke Theodore and Simon up.

Simon: what's…...wrong? He said between yawns.

Alvin: I had a terrible nightmare.

Theodore: well whenever I get nightmare's I go to sleep with Dave.

Alvin: no this is different it's not a normal nightmare it might actually happen! He said in a panicked tone.

Simon: (yawns) dude I really don't care right now just go back to bed. He told Alvin as he turned to face the wall and went back to bed.

Alvin: NO! Simon we must find her right now!

Theodore: what was your dream about Alvin?

Alvin: you want to hear it?

Theodore: not really but if it makes you feel any better then I will.

Alvin: okay thanks Theo, it started when we were little…. "Alvin do we really have to go back in time from when we were little?" Theodore said as he cut him off. "no Theo, I was telling you what happened in my dream." "oh okay then continue." "anyways I was about to tell you that it happened when we were little chipmunks when our mo…..." Alvin could not say mom or dad because he hardly knew them, "it was when our mom and dad left, I remember this one chipmunk her name was scarlet and well she wasn't very nice to us…." "I know who scarlet is I didn't like her." "Theodore would you please stop interrupting me?!" "sorry it's just I don't care about your dream man, can't we just talk about it in the morning?" "fine we'll talk about my dream in the morning, well night Theo." "night Alvin." Theodore said as he fell back to sleep, Alvin just sat in his bed thinking about his dream and Brittany. He finally laid down and close his eye's "Britt where are…" he said drifting off to sleep. Later that morning Theodore went up to Alvin and tapped him on the shoulder.

Theodore: Alvin time to wake up? He said in a cooing sing-song voice.

Alvin: wh-wh-what time is….it? He said slowly waking up and yawning,

Theodore: it's time for school, come on Alvin we know you hate school but we only have ten more weeks until summer.

Alvin: I don't want to get up.

Theodore: I know you don't but Dave said that we have to.

Alvin: well I'm not, I'm staying right here in my bed. He said turning around the other way able to notice that there was a note on the window. "What the heck is that?" "what is what?" Theodore looked very confused as he saw Alvin pointing at the window to see what he was talking about. "It looks like a note." "obviously it's a note Theo, but what does it say?" Theodore ran and opened the window, the note was stuck to a peace of tape. Theodore grabbed the note and looked at it.

Alvin: what does the note say?

Theodore: ummm…. It says "to Alvin, if anyone else is reading this note please give it to Alvin."

Alvin: okay then give the note to me, whoever wrote this, it must be for me.

Theodore: but wait there's more..."If Theodore is reading this, I have ran away and I won't come back?

Alvin: huh? that's weird who would….. he took a minute to finally realize that the note was from Eleanor.

Theodore: wait….do you think it might be (gulps) Elea?

Alvin: I think so, I don't know, anyways we need to get to school. Now Theodore and Alvin were worried about Elea and Britt. The three boys went outside to wait for the bus, but Theodore noticed that Eleanor was gone. Now it was only Theodore, Simon, Jeanette and Alvin waiting for the bus.

Theodore: where's Elea?

Jeanette: I don't know, I saw that she was gone this morning.

Theodore: we found a note, well part of a note but the rest is ripped off of the piece of paper.

Jeanette: maybe she want's us to find more clues.

Theodore: I don't know were she is…..I'm starting not to feel so good.

Jeanette: well try not to think about her too much okay.

Theodore: it'll be hard but I can try. The bus finally arrived and the four chipmunks got on and left the bus stop. The first thing they saw when they arrived was a news helicopter and a camera crew waiting for the chipmunks.

Woman #1: is it true that Eleanor and Brittany are gone.

Man #1: can you tell us where they went? There were paparazzi and so many news reporters asking them so many questions that they thought their heads would explode at any minute. The chipmunks could not get to class without security being there, thanks to the school's security the made it inside finally. In home Ec. Everyone was sitting down at their desks.

Miss Ortega: good morning class. The whole class except Theodore and Alvin said good morning back to her, she looked at Alvin then turned her head towards Theodore.

Miss Ortega: Theodore, Are you all right?

Theodore sighed and said "yeah I'm fine.

Miss Ortega: you don't look fine.

Theodore: (sighs) I just miss her.

Miss Ortega: who do you miss, (looks over to Eleanor's desk) oh Theodore I'm sure you'll see her again, I just don't know when but you'll see her.

Theodore: that's why I'm afraid, she wrote a no…. "Theodore Seville please report to the front office, again Theodore Seville please report to the front office, thank you. He was cut off by the pa speakers.

Theodore: what? I didn't do anything though, why am I being called up and not Alvin?!

Alvin: hahaha! Very funny Theo. Theodore left the room and headed towards the front office. Theodore went inside the front office and saw the principal waiting for him.

Principal: hi Theodore it's nice to see you again.

Theodore: hi. He said in a soft squeaky voice.

"where's Eleanor and Brittany I haven't seen Britt in two days and I haven't seen Elea anywhere, I thought that you would know where they are. Said the Principal in confusion.

Theodore: that's what I'm wondering, I don't know where they are ether. "oh okay I thought you did but I'll ask Alvin." "Alvin doesn't know ether." "oh okay well then who should I ask?"

"you can ask Jeanette, she might know where they are." "okay thanks Theo that's all I wanted to know." Theodore went back to class and told Julie/Miss Ortega about what happened. After that happened and the school day was over Theodore, Simon, and Alvin went home and Jeanette walked back home herself.

Jeanette: where are you guys? She mumbled under her breath. As she walked in the house she heard a scream she looked out the window but it was only Alvin who had screamed in rage.

Back at the Seville's house Dave walked over to the boys room and sat next to Theodore who was again eating "Ice cream".

Theodore: hey Dave, what do you need?

Dave: the principal told me that you don't know where Eleanor and Brittany is, is that true? Theodore looked at him and tilted his head to the right "like how a puppy would if it didn't understood you or wanted something." "yeah….why?" he asked between a mouthful of Ice cream.

Dave: well I was watching the news today and I saw you guys walking to your classes but Elea and Britt wasn't there.

Theodore: I don't know why their not here. He said as he looked like he was about to tear up, after hearing Eleanor's name. Dave called Alvin to come downstairs to talk to him.

Alvin: what do you want Dave? He said walking down the stairs.

Dave: where's Brittany and Eleanor?

Alvin: I don't know.

Theodore: show Dave the note that Elea sent us.

Alvin: what note?

Theodore: what do you mean what note? He looked as if Alvin has lost the note.

Alvin: oh t-t-that note right w-well you see I had it and then it was gone.

Theodore: YOU LOST THE NOTE? He snapped at him.

Alvin: well I wouldn't say...lost it…..just misplaced it. He said trying to think of something up.

Theodore: well where did you put it?

Alvin: w-well now that i-i-i think about it I must of put i-it in my locker. He said trying to think of where he put the note.

Theodore: are you okay you seemed to be stuttering like a lot.

Alvin: w-well you see i-i-i don't know what else to say. He said while chuckling nervously.

Theodore: okay then. He said in a questioning tone.

Alvin: anyways I have to go I don't want to miss my favorite TV show. Alvin ran back upstairs really fast so no one could catch him but he slipped on a step and came back rolling down the stairs.

Alvin: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ow. He reached the bottom step yelling in pain.

Theodore: what happened Alvin?

Alvin: GET DAVE! I THINK I BROKE MY TOE! Theodore was feeling light headed, Theodore didn't like seeing any blood, luckily there was none.

Theodore: okay Alvin Dave will be there as soon as possible.

Alvin: HURRY UP DAVE! Dave came running in.

Dave: what happened?

Alvin: I think I broke my toe!

Dave: okay calm down I'm going to call the doctor. Dave went in the other room to call the doctor when Dave got out he said that the doctor will stop by tomorrow evening. Alvin slowly got up and Theodore helped him back up to their room.

There you go I left you with another cliff hanger sorry bout that, chapter 3 will soon be released. If you like this story please review and like, if you do that would be very, very nice! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is, Chapter 3 guys! I hope you guys like the story if you do please review it'll make me want to make more fanfics. :)

In their room Alvin was laying down on his bed and Theodore went to go make him a snack. Theodore saw Dave inter the kitchen to see what he was up too.

Dave: Theodore what are you doing?

Theodore: oh w-well I'm ummm…..making a snack for Alvin because he can't do it.

Dave: Theodore you know your not supposed to help Alvin, besides his toe isn't broken he probably is just faking it to make you do things.

Theodore: oh-oh okay ummm….then I'm making it for myself? He said in a nervous tone. Dave looked at him and walked away into his room shutting his door behind him.

Theodore: whew that was close. He said under his breath. Later that night Theodore was eating a midnight snack, he opened the freezer and took out his Ice cream he went to go sit back down he heard a door creek open a little.

Theodore: huh? w-wh-who's there? But there was silent. "hello?" he called again but this time more scared, but still nothing, "Alvin that's n-n-not funny?" Theodore was now trembling in fear, "Alvin if that's you it's not funny so stop playing around."

(Chipmunk: (whispers) oh Theodore where are you?)

Theodore: w-w-who's t-t-t-t-t-there? Now violently shaking in fear to the point where his anxiety was unstable.

(Chipmunk: remember me?)

Theodore: n-n-n-no.

(Chipmunk: who did you hate?)

Theodore: w-w-what do you mean, I don't h-h-h-hate anyone.

Scarlet: Oh really well you know, I escaped prison and now I'm in here with you.

Theodore: w-w-w-what d-d-do you w-want?

Scarlet: what do I want, I want to make you suffer by killing Eleanor and Brittany in front of you!

Theodore: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Theodore woke up screaming.

Alvin: what's wrong dude you kinda just blacked out and then you were screaming, were you having a daydream?

Theodore: i-i-i guess, why? Trembling in fear while panting trying to breathe.

Alvin: what was it about?

Theodore: ummm….I don't want to talk about it right now.

Alvin: aw why not I want to hear what your dream was about.

Theodore: no maybe later. Theodore felt like he wet himself and when he looked down, he was right.

Alvin: what's the mat…..oh jeez really Theo, come on man, was it that bad?

Theodore: don't make fun of me. He said running into the bathroom with tears in his eye's.

Simon: way to go Alvin, now you just made him upset.

Alvin: it's not my fault he's a little baby.

Simon: Alvin he's not a baby he just doesn't know how to handle scary dreams.

Alvin: well he should.

Simon: Alvin he has anxiety.

Alvin: what does that mean? Theodore came out of the bathroom and walked to Simon.

Theodore: anxiety means that I get panic attacks.

Alvin: oh so that's why every time I scare you, you start shaking.

Theodore: yeah that's why I don't like it when you scare me Alvin.

Alvin: okay well that explains that.

Simon: anyways, Theodore why were you in there for this long…...you know what never mind. Later that night Theodore was sitting on the living room couch watch TV when all of a sudden the power went out.

Theodore: aw man the power's out, what did Alvin do this time?

Dave: ALVINNN! WHAT DID YOU DO?

Alvin: IT WASN'T ME DAVE!

Dave: THEN WHAT HAPPENED?

Alvin: I DON'T KNOW! They both argued through the walls.

Theodore heard the door squeak open. "Hello?" no answer. "i-i-is someone there?"

Scarlet: hey Theodore, if you ever want to see Brittany and Eleanor alive again then come with me.

Theodore: (gulps) no I will never go with you.

Scarlet: oh really you want to take it the hard way or the easy way?

Theodore: neither I'm not going! Scarlet took a pan and knocked him out.

Scarlet: sorry Theo but you left me no choice. She dragged Theodore out of the house and threw him in the car with Salvador and Marcus.

Marcus: why the chubby one?

Scarlet: he's easier than Alvin or Simon.

Marcus: oh. They drove off and as soon they left the power went back on. Alvin left his room to check up on Theodore and apologize to him.

Alvin: Hey Theodore I'm sorry for…..Theodore? THEODORE? THEO? Oh no, DAVE!

Dave: what? He came rushing out of his room.

Alvin: Theodore's gone!

Dave: What do you mean he's….THEODORE? WHERE ARE YOU?

Alvin: I'll tell Simon, SIMONNNNN!

Simon: WHAT? He came running down the stairs. Simon looked at the empty chouch where Theodore used to sit.

Simon: umm…. Where's Theodore?

**There you have it chapter 3, oh man I love leaving you off with a cliffhanger **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys ready for chapter 4 well so am I, so here it is! Me and wicket wystri warrick will be teaming up in the future for later stories or this one I'm not sure yet but he has some amazing ideas, anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :)**

Alvin: I don't know, After the blackout Theodore just mysteriously disappeared.

Simon: well he could be hiding under the couch?

Alvin: we would have known, you know why?

Simon: w-w-well n-no not really Alvin, w-why?

Alvin: oh I don't know, let's just say he's fat first of all.

Dave: Alvin! He shot him with the angriest face ever.

Alvin: oh I didn't realize you were standing there whoops. Alvin limped back up the stairs. "WHEN'S THE DOCTOR COMING?"

Dave: TOMORROW I SAID! Dave yelled back to Alvin, meanwhile Simon walked to the boys room.

Simon: aha! I have the perfect plan I'll just call Theodore.

Alvin: Simon were chipmunks remember? We don't have any phones….oh wait never mind I forgot Dave made us some.

Simon: duh! Simon called Theodore but Theodore didn't answer. "That's weird Theodore should have picked up by now."

Alvin: maybe Aliens come and…."Alvin that's the most stupid thing I have ever heard, form you!"

"Back in the Van"

Theodore finally woke up and sat up.

Theodore: huh? W-where am I?

Scarlet: hey sweetie how are you feeling?

Theodore: is this a dream?

Scarlet: (laughs) no Theo this is not a dream.

Theodore: why am I here? He began shaking.

Scarlet: oh honey don't be scared I won't hurt you….not yet. She says while laughing again.

Theodore: w-w-what do y-y-you mean n-not y-y-y-yet?

Scarlet: I just want you to suffer for now! She kicked Theodore and started to beat him up.

Theodore: ow ah stop-ow-hurting-ah-me!

Scarlet: oh what's wrong are you going to cry to your mommy….oh wait you don't have one, because I killed her, I'll do the same to you when we get home. Theodore looked at her with sadness in his eyes while she continued to punch him in the face.

Marcus: SCARLET! Stop I won't let you abuse him he did nothing to you!

Scarlet: oh really, he took my fame..correction our fame for being born! She shot Theodore a nasty look. "and now it's payback time."

Marcus: you'll get your turn but for now he has to be alive to make a deal with Elea and Britt.

Theodore: wait you have Elea and Britt? Still full with tears.

Scarlet: yes we do and your not going to tell ANYONE! Okay? Theodore nods in response. Just then they arrive at the hidden place which is in a dark alley. Theodore sat up in the van as it just arrived next to the front door.

Theodore: where are we? He said in a quivering voice.

Scarlet: we are home.

Theodore: home?

Scarlet: yes you idiot now shut up and get out! She hissed at him. Theodore sighs in sadness and walks out of the car when all of a sudden he blacks out again.

(Back at the Millers house)

Jeanette: huh? That's weird why is Alvin, Dave, and Simon outside posting what appears to look like….A MISSING PERSON REPORT? Jeanette ran out of the house and crossed the street to where the boys were.

Simon: oh hey Jeanette, what's up with you?

Jeanette: …..what….are…..you…..doing?….trying to catch her breath.

Simon: ummm…just putting up missing report fliers all over town, why...also how are you out of breath already?

Jeanette: oh…...well (gulps) I saw you guys putting something up and I want to know why? Finally calming down. "who is it for?"

Simon: Theodore has gone missing and we don't know where he is.

Jeanette: well are you sure he's not under the couch?

Simon: yes we already checked there but he wasn't under there.

Jeanette: oh my, that's terrible, how can I help?

Simon: umm…..Jeanette...look, you can't, we have to look for him. Jeanette put her head down in shame.

Jeanette: oh…..okay well just let me know if you need help. She said walking back to her house, when she got there she saw Miss Miller in the living room sleeping. (later that night at the mysterious place) Theodore woke up and saw himself being tied up, Scarlet walks into the room where he is and strips herself, leaving Theodore horrified.

Theodore: umm….Scarlet what are you doing? Now trembling in fear for what's going to happen next.

Scarlet: you know Theodore, I wanted to do this my whole life, but I'd never knew I'd do it with you. She said with an evil smirk across her face.

Theodore: w-w-what's that supposed to m-mean?

Scarlet: oh, you'll find out. And when you do, you'll have fun too. She smiled at Theodore hoping he would get what she's saying to him.

Theodore: WHAT? I'LL NEVER DO THAT WITH YOU, THAT'S GROSS! He screamed at her.

Scarlet: why not, it'll be fun.

Theodore: NO!

Scarlet: oh well, you don't have a choice anymore, I do, so your going to be my doll, and I'm going to play with you Theodore. She looked at him with her evil eye's.

Theodore: I WILL NEVER, I REFUSE!

Scarlet: oh too bad I wanted to do this with you Theodore, and I finally got my wish.

Theodore: I WON'T DO IT WITH YOU!

Scarlet: do you want to see Eleanor and Brittany, or do you want them to die because of you? Theodore had a hard time deciding on what to do.

Theodore: fine, if I do it with you, will you promise to let them go?

Scarlet: maybe, maybe not. She started getting closer to Theodore.

Theodore: okay fine I'll do it just let them go.

Scarlet: BOYS! BRING OUT THE TWO HOT CHIPETTE'S! She yelled at them, they both got Brittany who also didn't have anything on then Marcus brought out Eleanor who also didn't have anything on. Theodore's eye's filled with tears when he saw Eleanor tied up and walking out of the place.

Theodore: what did you do to them?

Scarlet: oh honey I did nothing to them, all I did was make them take their cloths off, that's all. Theodore felt Scarlet's hand touch him on the bottom of his hoodie and she started to slowly lift it up.

Scarlet: this is going to be one heck of a night. She giggled.

(back in the van)

Eleanor: (muffled) where are we going?

Marcus: huh? He said in confusion, as he slipped the bandanna off of her mouth. "can you…...OW! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR? He screamed in pain when Eleanor bit his finger.

Eleanor: YOU KIDNAPPED US!

Marcus: I had too.

Eleanor: WHY?

Marcus: calm yourself Elea, I didn't want to, Scarlet's my boss and I had tot do what she told me.

Eleanor: oh then why is Theodore with her?

Marcus: I don't know but whatever she's doing, it'll leave him scarred for life.

Brittany: she better have her paws off of him.

Marcus: I hope so too.

**There another chapter done, another cliffhanger haha!**

**Chapter 5 will soon be released! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**WELL HERE IT IS GUY'S CHAPTER 5, DEFINITELY NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, ANYWAYS HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY AND THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SUPPORTIVE TOWARDS ME.**

**SHOUT-OUTS TOO, "ALBRAIN" "COOLNUH28" AND "WICKET WYSTRI WARRICK!**

Salvador was in the front driving while Eleanor, Brittany and Marcus was in the back sitting down. Eleanor was getting so worried about Theodore, she was worried about what Scarlet might do to him.

Eleanor: I wish you guys never took Theodore, out of the three chipmunks, it had to be my baby, why? She said as tears started to form in her eye's.

Marcus: because apparently she had….well, she had feelings for him.

Eleanor screamed "WHAT!" they all covered their ear's due to Eleanor.

Marcus: ow, can you not scream so loud?

Eleanor: well, at lest you don't have a boyfriend I do!

Marcus: I can be your boyfriend. "NO!" she yelled back at him. "okay, it was just a joke, chill out.

(Back at the...whatever it's called.)

Scarlet: (panting) well that was fun…..wasn't it?

Theodore: (panting) n-no….now I'm going to have nightmares about this. He said shaking his fur to make it all poofy.

Scarlet: oh came on Theo….wasn't it at lest a little fun?

Theodore: no….I want to go home.

Scarlet: now wait a minute, the fun only got started I have a few toys for the both of us to play around with.

Theodore: n-no I'm g-good. He said starting to get a bit nervous.

Scarlet: why not? She said with a fake disappointment tone.

Theodore: b-because I'm too tired. He turned his head until he felt her hand go somewhere, where it should not go. "I know you like this Theodore." "what? N-no I don't." "ether you do this with me or you can say goodbye to Eleanor and Brittany!" she said with a firm voice. Theodore didn't say anything else all he did was look away, it was too embarrassing to see Scarlet doing whatever she wanted to do to him.

(back in the van)

Brittany: ohh when I get my paws on her, she's dead! She pouted. "I think everyone wants too." said Marcus with a worried tone, Brittany was capable of doing harm to someone when she was mad. They finally arrived at the Seville house and they all entered the house leaving Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, and Dave with wide eye's in confusion and embarrassed.

Alvin: what happened?

Brittany: well, WE WERE KIDNAPPED BY HIM! "look I didn't want to but..."

Alvin: excuses me but..uhhh...who are you and why are you in our house?

Marcus: Alvin…..my name is Marcus chip Ferrington.

Alvin: okay...well that solves one issue...but not the other.

Marcus: oh...well….I was just about to leave….so bye! He quickly ran out of the house.

Alvin: okay….. anyways, Britt why are you and Eleanor…..you know…..naked?

Brittany: ugh! Alvin….were not naked we have fur remember?!

Alvin: right…..right…..right, any-who I'm going to look for Theodore, who's with me?

Simon: ugh! Alvin we can't go right now, plus we don't even know where Theo is! He said starting to become annoyed.

Brittany: I know where Theodore is….correction we both know where Theodore is!

Eleanor: yeah, he's….(muffled) with Scarlet! Eleanor pulled Brittany's hand away from her mouth. "what was that for?" "(whispers) because we can't let Alvin and Simon and Dave know, it'll break their hearts."

Dave: Eleanor, Brittany do you guys know where Theodore is?

Eleanor: no we don't. Looking innocently after saying that.

Dave: okay well then I guess we'll have to go tomorrow.

Eleanor & Brittany okay Dave….well night Dave.

Dave: night girls. The two girls walked to their own house covered in towels that the two chipmunks offered them.

(Back at the Millers house)

Jeanette: where were you two?

Eleanor: Brittany can….(yawns)...you tell her?

Brittany: fine….Jeanette, w-we were kidnapped and so is Theodore...please don't tell anyone about this but…..Theodore….. "yeah what about him?"…..well…..he….umm….is with Scarlet at the moment. Backing off to stay from Jeanette who was looking at her with a confused face.

Jeanette: WHAT! WE HAVE TO TELL THE BOYS! "No Jeanette that's what Scarlet said, she didn't want us saying anything."

Jeanette: well what do we do?

Brittany: there's….nothing we can do, we just have to stay back and stay strong and hope that Theodore isn't in too much pain right now.

Jeanette: what do you mean he's in too much pain right now?

Brittany: well…...she's…..you know. Jeanette shook her head in disgust "why, that's just wrong and cruel in many ways and….and…..oh poor Theodore he's probably horrified by now." Jeanette was right he was horrified.

(Back in the van)

Marcus: HEY! SALVADOR!

Salvador: what? "when we get back we need to stop Scarlet form doing anything bad to Theodore." "we're already here Marcus." "oh...well, then let's go!"

Marcus and Salvador went inside the building and stood still in shook listening and seeing what Scarlet and Theodore were doing. Marcus ran to Scarlet, pushed her off of him, grabbed his hand and went straight towards the door, but before he could get out he was stopped by Scarlet.

Scarlet: mhum where do you think your going with my toy? "somewhere far away from you!" he snapped back at her. "oh really is that so? SALVADOR!" she screamed, Salvador ran towards her and grabbed Theodore by the arm. Whispering to him "kick me, I'll pretend to let you go and you make a run for it okay?" Theodore whispered back to him. "okay thanks." Theodore kicked Salvador and tried running but Scarlet easily caught him.

Scarlet: ah ah ah your not going anywhere mister!

Theodore: please just let me go haven't I had enough torture for one day? He said looking with his best puppy eye's. Scarlet slapped him "NO!" she screamed at him, causing him to tear up. "now you be a good boy and stay there while I tie these two idiots up okay darling? Theodore nodded his head while his anxiety kicked in. a minute later Scarlet came back. "you ready for more?" "n-n-no I'm n-not."

"too bad, so sad." she mocked as she gave Theodore a frowniey face. "why are you making me do this?" "because I want to have a baby with you my little teddy bear." "well I don't." "do you want Elea and Britt to die?" Theodore hated when she kept saying that to him. "now be a good boy and let's have some more fun okay?" she cooed at him. Theodore wanted to run away, he wanted to push her off of him, he didn't want to suffer anymore, but he couldn't he was too slow for her. Scarlet: come on Theodore...if you follow along with me, then I'll let you go.

(One gross scene that doesn't need explaining)

Theodore: okay….are…..we…..done? He said panting. "nope, one more think." "oh come on I did what you told me to do when am I going to get out of here?"

Scarlet: never, no one ever escapes form here, not even Marcus. Theodore layed back down on the hard floor in exhaustion. "when can I go home?" he whined. "never, I told you that already, silly." Theodore groaned "I just want to see Eleanor!" "oh….you do….well...you could have told her that like a long time ago but I guess its too late now." she evilly laughed. (Back at the Seville's house) Alvin: did Theodore answer Si?

Simon: no not yet, it keeps going to voice mail….just wait.

Alvin: have you noticed how weird Britt and Elea has been acting strange when Dave asked if they knew where Theodore was?

Simon: A-Alvin what kind of stupid question is that, of course I saw them acting weird, I was standing next to you! He said, now getting annoyed by Alvin's stupid questions.

Alvin: R-right but did you notice when Brittany covered Elea's mouth?

Simon: oooohhhhh! were you not listing to me?

Alvin: I-i know but Simon did you noti….."YES, OF COURSE I NOTICED I WAS NEXT TO YOU!" Simon yelled at him.

Alvin: R-right but did you notice when Brittany didn't want Elea to say something?

Simon: (groans in anger) A-ALVINNNNNN! Alvin quickly walks out of his room and into the kitchen to make himself a snack.

**Well guys that's the end of this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed it and please if you have Ideas please pm me I would like to hear your thoughts! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 is here guys, you now know what will happen to Theodore, will he survive or will he not survive, who knows anyways enjoy the story!:)**

"In Scarlet's house" Theodore was still tied up and they were still going at it, Scarlet's plan was to have a baby with Marcus but she liked Theodore better. Alvin and the rest of his family were not trying to worry about Theodore for now.

Scarlet: (panting) this….was…..nice…..wasn't it? Theodore couldn't even lift his head up, he was too exhausted to even move or talk. "Theodore?" no reply. She walked over to Theodore and slapped him on the cheek. "WAKE UP!" she screamed which startled Theodore.

Theodore: Ahhh! What's going on….oh right. He figured out that he was still tied up.

Scarlet: how's my boo boo bear doing?

Theodore: I need to go to the bathroom.

Scarlet: well then you can let it out in my mouth if you want?

Theodore: ewww! no I just want to go in the toilet and not in some pervs mouth.

Scarlet: what did you just call me? She raised her voice to scare him.

Theodore: ummm….I meant not a pervs mouth? He started to leak already.

Scarlet: oh your starting to leak already, well why don't I just scoot down you and lick it?

Theodore: N….n...no you don't have to, I...i...it doesn't taste good.

Scarlet: hush darling no one will hear your screams, want to find out what happens next? She said running her fingers down to where they shouldn't go. Theodore couldn't speak he was frozen in fear.

Theodore didn't like this one bit, and he couldn't keep up with Scarlet.

* * *

"back at the Seville house"

* * *

Alvin ate his snack and saw Simon walking down, Alvin decided to hide on the wall next to the fridge, when Simon walked into the kitchen he didn't see Alvin standing behind the wall.

Alvin: AHHHHH! I'm a spooky monster!" Alvin scared the heck out of Simon, causing him to jump back in fear. "ALVIN! that's not funny." Alvin started to crack up laughing so hard he could barely breathe. Dave walks into the living room wondering why Alvin is on the floor laughing so hard. "Alvin what did you do?" Dave said in a strict tone. "O….oh Dave you should have seen his face." he continued to laugh almost to the point where he was about to pee in his pants.

Dave: Alvin, did you scare Simon again?" Alvin didn't answer, he was too busy laughing at Simon. Dave picks Alvin up and holds him by his hoodie. "if you scare Simon one more time, Then you will be grounded for a whole month, got that?"

Alvin: Dave, that's so cruel why would you say that?" Alvin looked at Dave, who wasn't smiling.

Dave: you don't want to listen Alvin." Alvin immediately stopped laughing and was now serious.

Simon: umm…..Dave, don't you think that was a bit harsh?" Simon said turning to look at Alvin with a serious face. Dave gently put Alvin down and walked outside to go to work. Alvin walked up the stairs realizing that he made the entire family mad at him, Simon followed him up the stairs and shut the door behind him. "listen Alvin…..I know that Dave is right, but he shouldn't have done that to you."

Alvin: no…..he's right Simon, he thinks I'm a mean brother to you and Theodore."

Simon: Alvin I never said you were a bad brother…..nether did he." Simon looked into Alvin's eye's.

Alvin: I'm sorry Simon." tears started to from up really fast in his eye's.

Simon: Alvin…...it's okay…...can you please stop crying, I know your faking it." Alvin looked up at Simon.

"okay…...maybe your not faking it….it's fine Alvin." Alvin rested his head in Simon's arms, that always made him feel better. Alvin's phone rang and he picked it up. Alvin immediately stooped crying and picked up the phone, wondering who is calling him.

"**Hello?"** Asked Alvin.

"**Hi Alvin, is Theodore there?**" Eleanor Answered.

"**no why, do you want to talk to him?**" Alvin asked as if this was serious.

"**yes I want to talk to him, do you have his number?**" Eleanor said over the phone.

"**what kind of a stupid question is that?**" Simon looked at Alvin furiously. "**never mind what I said, why do you need to talk to Theodore?**"

"**I just miss him.**" Alvin could hear her yawn as if she just woke up.

"**okay Ellie I'll call him but if he doesn't pick up then I'll text you to call him, okay?**" Alvin hung up the phone before she could even get a chance to reply back to him. Simon looked at Alvin in confusion. "What did Ellie what?"

"oh you know the same old boring(I miss Theodore, I want to talk to him)." he mocked Eleanor's voice to Simon. Simon just huffed and walked away crossing his arms, he opened the door, and walked to the kitchen to eat lunch, Alvin did the same.

"3:30PM, Scarlet's house"

"Scarlet…...Please that's enough." Theodore said while Scarlet was in front of him having fun. "Hush Theodore, your almost there." Theodore could feel the pain, (it was not the kind of pain you feel before the pleasure. It was pain that Theodore didn't like.) "SCARLET! IT HURTS!" Theodore said crying in pain. "hush….we're almost there." Theodore contained to cry because it got more and more intense, until the pain finally died down, Theodore was lying on the floor sweating, next to him was Scarlet, she on the other hand had a great time with him. Scarlet feel asleep but Theodore couldn't, he sat up, tried to untie him self. "uuuugggg! come on." he struggled to get the rope off of his arms.

Marcus and Salvador were gone, they had a knife on them so they got free but not Theodore. 15 minutes passed and Scarlet finally woke up.

"hello handsome." she smiled at him.

"what do you want from me now?"

"A little more fun should be fine?"

"no more please." he complained to her.

"why not Theo?"

"because I'm too tired." he whined.

"Your too tired?, what about me? I was doing most of the work here!" she explained to him as she was walking around him in a circle.

"can I please….just…..go….home?" he tried to catch his breath while he was still panting.

"no, and you know why I won't let you go?" after awhile Theodore's breathing stopped.

"because Theodore, you and I are going to have more fun, YEAH ISN'T THAT EXCITING?!" Scarlet said happily before turning around before realizing Theodore stopped breathing.

"Theodore?, Hello earth to Theodore?" Theodore didn't answer.

"okay…..Theodore this isn't funny anymore." she joked around, staring to get nervous.

"Theo?…...Hey buddy….wake up." she started to shake Theodore but he wouldn't wake up.

"oh crap…..this is not good." she said, staring at Theodore's lifeless body.

"Meanwhile back at the Seville house."

Alvin: you know Simon, without Theodore being here…..we can have a little fun?"

Simon: W…..what N…..no, we can't. He started to become nervous when Alvin said that, when Alvin says something like that it means that Alvin wants something that Simon doesn't want.

Alvin: oh come one why not? it'll be fun?" he said in a sing-song tone of voice.

Simon: absolutely not, I don't want to do anything that has the word "fun" in it."

Alvin: come on Si…..haven't we done it when Theodore's not looking?"

Simon: yes…..but no, not right now. Simon looked a bit sad, Alvin noticed that Simon wasn't very happy. Alvin decides to take his sweater off and hops on Simon's bed where Simon was reading a book.

Simon: what are you doing Alvin?" Simon said in confusion.

Alvin: I'm making sure...you have fun." Alvin replied leaving out hints that he wants to do something naughty with Simon.

Simon: Alvin…...please just leave me alone."

Alvin: maybe this will change your mind?" Alvin gave Simon a little wink. Simon was getting very uncomfortable he wanted to leave but if he tried to leave Alvin would probably do something to him.

Simon: no Alvin…...how many times do I have to tell you I don't want to do that with you?"

Alvin why not Si…..it'll be fun."

Simon: because we would do it if we were…..never mind…...I'm just not in the mood to do whatever your asking me to do."

Alvin: but we are though….right?"

Simon: no we're not…...look, can't you just leave me alone?"

Alvin: Hush, hush it'll be okay Si. Alvin grabs Simon's hoodie off.

Simon: Alvin! I never promised….." Alvin leaned in and Kissed Simon. It was a slow, long and passionate kiss.

**There we go! Its been a long time since I've posted another chapter sorry for the long wait…...stay tuned to find out what Alvin and Simon does next!**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long guys, I promise this will make it up:)**

* * *

Simon broke up the kiss from Alvin, "UGH! ALVIN!" he said in disgust.

Alvin: oh come on….it wasn't that bad…..was it?"

Simon: you should know that we are not supposed to do this!"

Alvin: I know but I can't help myself."

Simon: well…...try to! He said angrily at him. walking downstairs to see what Dave was up too. Alvin felt lonely in his room so he decides to play on his PS3. Simon walked into Dave's room and sat on his bed, lowering his head down in shame.

Dave: what's wrong Simon?"

Simon: (Sighs) look….I have something to tell you…...promise me you won't get mad at me or Alvin." he looked at Dave as if he could trust him.

Dave: okay….what is it that you want to talk about?"

Simon: It's about me and Alvin."

Dave: well…..whatever you did, it's not your guys fault.

Simon: trust me…...after hearing this…...you'll hate us.

Dave: well…...I can handle it. He said in a soft tone.

Simon: well…..me and Alvin….are….Bi." Dave looked at Simon with a very confused look on his face.

Dave: you two are what?"

Simon: ugh….Dave me and Alvin are Bi….you know…..bisexual." Dave couldn't believe what Simon had just said.

Dave: your kidding right?"

Simon: I'm afraid not Dave, me and Alvin has been Bi since the day we were born…..we just didn't want to tell you o..o..or anyone.

Dave: well…...does Theodore know?"

Simon: no, he has no clue whatsoever.

Dave: well when are you going to tell him?"

Simon: we can't." Dave looked clueless.

Dave: what not?"

Simon: ugh…..Dave…...because we can't."

Dave: but I need a reason on why."

Simon: b...because it'll hurt his feelings."

Dave: oh….S..Simon I'm pretty sure he wouldn't care."

Simon: do you really think so?" Simon's eye's were starting to have tears in them.

Dave: Simon, why are you crying?" He said in the softest tone.

Simon: k….knowing Theodore, he'll probable hate me forever." He started to cry.

Dave: Simon, Theodore would never hate you or Alvin." He tried to calm him down but that didn't work it only made things worse. Simon started bursting in tears and Dave could not calm him down.

Simon: Y….yes h.h..he would." Simon cried.

Dave: No, Simon you got it all wrong, he would not hate you." continuing to try cheering Simon up.

Simon: Dave….you don't….understand…...Theodore….you don't know what he's capable of." Simon said gasping for air.

Dave: you know what Simon,…..I'm going to go call Theodore right now and see where he is." Dave left the room to his bedroom, he shut the door behind him and tried calling Theodore's number.

**(RING RING…...RING RING**)

There was no answer, he tried again.

**(RING RING…...HELLO?)**

Dave: hello is this Theodore?"

**(NO….who is this?)**

**(This is David Seville….W...who is this?)**

**(Oh…...hi Dave….Theodore is all right…..okay…..now listen to me…..if you ever dare report me to the police…..your son here….is dead…...GOT THAT?) **Scarlet screamed that last part in his ears. Dave hung up right away and he was about to call the police but then he realized who it was. Dave walked out of the house towards The Millers family. As Dave was walking, Simon saw Dave walking towards the house, Simon got up form his bed and followed Dave.

Simon: DAVE!" he yelled at him, Dave could not hear Simon form that long of a distance, he tried again. "DAVE!" Dave heard him this time and said back to Simon. "GO BACK TO THE HOUSE NOW!" he yelled back to Simon. "WHY?" Simon said. "BECAUSE I NEED TO TALK TO ELEANOR AND BRITTANY IN PRIVATE!" "OH…..OKAY THEN!" Simon went back to the house and went up the stairs to spy on Dave but Simon could no longer see Dave.

* * *

At the Millers House

* * *

(ding-dong)

Miss Miller: BRITTANY ANSWER THE DOOR!

Brittany: OK MISS MILLER! She got off the couch and went to the door and was surprised to see who it was.

Dave: hey Brittany."

Brittany: hey Dave…..what are you doing here?"

Dave: well…..I need to talk to you and Eleanor.

Brittany: oh…...ummm…...okay…...what ever Alvin said it's not true." she said while walking off to their room to get Eleanor. "Ellie you there?" she questioned Eleanor. "what do you think?" replied back to her. "Dave wants to talk to us." "are you sure Dave doesn't want to talk to Miss Miller?" "I'm sure, now get your butt out of the bathroom and let's go talk to Dave." yelled Brittany through the door. Eleanor got out of the bathroom with her bathrobe on. "come on I don't want to keep Dave waiting." "okay." Eleanor and Brittany walked out of their room and headed for the door.

Dave: hey girls."

Eleanor: hey Dave….what's up, why do you want to talk to us and not Miss Miller?"

Dave: I know who has Theodore." Eleanor's and Brittany's eye's widened in shock when he said that.

Eleanor: really…...who has him?" she said pretending to not have a clue on what Dave was saying.

Brittany: Elea….I think he already know who it is."

Dave: I think the person who has Theo is…..Scarlet."

Brittany: Dave…..Remember when we got kidnapped or should I say chip-napped?" she joked. "Brittany this isn't the time for jokes." Eleanor said while elbowing her older sister.

Dave: Brittany if you done take this seriously then I will just talk to Eleanor." "sorry Dave." said Brittany.

Eleanor: okay…..anyways, Dave if you know Scarlet then way can't you just call the police?"

Dave: she said that if I did report her to the police then Theodore's a goner."

Eleanor: Dave….you know that's not true right?"

Dave: what do you mean by that?"

Eleanor: well when me and Britt were kidnapped by her…...we saw her….umm…..we saw her having it with Theo." Dave's eye's widened when she said that.

Dave: that's going to leave Theodore mentally and physically abused!"

Eleanor: I know…..ugh….I hate that Chipmunk….she's just…..she's just a nasty Chipmunk…..and that's what she'll ever be."

Dave: okay well…..do you know where I can find her house?"

Eleanor: like that's ever going to happen."

Brittany: Ellie!" she quietly snapped at her.

Eleanor: what it's true." she whispered to Brittany.

Dave: are you guy's done whispering to each other?" "yes Dave." they both said to him. "okay good…..now you two go get ready then meet me out here, we're going to find Theodore. The two chipette's got ready and went with Dave.

Eleanor: where are we going?"

Dave: to find Theodore obviously. "well that answer's my question." Said Eleanor while walking with Brittany on her side.

Brittany what if we don't find Theo?"

Dave: we will…...don't worry, we're taking my car so if I see Scarlet I can run her over.

Eleanor: please don't…..if you do that then it would be jail for you for the year."

Dave: that was a joke….do you guys think I would actually do that?" "yes" They both said to him.

"wow thanks guys." he said sarcastically. "no problem." they both said at the same time.

Brittany: how are we suppose to find him?"

Dave: by using the find my iPhone app."

Brittany: Dave…...you gave him a Samsung not an iPhone."

Dave: oh that's right."

Eleanor well…...where are we going first?"

Dave: we are going to get Simon and Alvin and tell them who took them and where we're going first."

Eleanor: oh…...okay.

* * *

**Thanks for waiting patiently for this chapter to be released, I've been busy with school and me being sick and having personal issues as we speak of me being sick as I was writing this chapter I was sick but hey I needed to do something so I decided to type this chapter for you guys…...You're Welcome! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**YAY! Chapter 8 is here everyone I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Dave went inside the house and looked for Simon Alvin, he saw the two playing video games on the couch.

Dave: BOYS! GET OVER HERE!" he said in a firm voice.

Alvin: what did we do now?" he whispered to Simon. "I don't know." he whispered back." The two chipmunks paused the game and got off the couch, walking towards Dave who shot them a look of rage in his eye's. "whatever it was I didn't do it." said Alvin. "Guys….your not in trouble, why'd you think you were in trouble?" "gee…...I wonder why Dave." "listen….you guys are not in trouble at all…..I need your guy's help." "why?….Eleanor fell in the pool again?" Dave cracked up laughing at what Alvin said. "very funny Alvin but no…...me Ellie Brittany and you guys are going to help me look for Theodore." "Dave….there's something I need to say." Dave looked at Alvin with a surprised facial expression.

Dave: go ahead Alvin…...what is it that you need to tell me?"

Alvin: me and Simon are…..." Alvin was cut off by Dave. "Alvin…..I know what your going to say, you guys are Bisexual." "WHAT!" yelled Alvin as he didn't expect Dave to say that, Alvin's eye's grew wide.

Dave: Alvin…..before you get mad or have a panic attack you need to promise me that you wont hate Simon for all eternity and promise me that you will not say anything to Theodore…..got that?"

Alvin: yes….b..but how did you know?"

Dave: well….Simon told me…..at first I was shocked but now…..I don't care at all."

Alvin: thanks Dave….I was planning on telling you but then I realized how mad you would be so I deiced not to tell you.

Dave: well it was better to be earlier than late right?"

Alvin: yeah…..I guess so." Alvin and Simon walked out of the house with Dave and met up with the two chipette's. "h….h...hey Britt." "huh….oh….hey Alvin." "so…..do you know where Theodore is?" it was a long and awkward moment of silence for the two pair.

Simon: okay…...ummm…..D...Dave how do you know where Theo is?"

Dave: well Simon let's just say that I called Theodore but uhhh….he wasn't the one who picked up it was Scarlet."

Simon: WHAT!" Simon immediately freaked out after hearing her name.

Dave: Simon…...calm down….cal….ugh….Alvin...make Simon calm down, or do something to calm him down."

Alvin: fine, Si….Simon?" Simon has passed out on the sidewalk due to him pacing back and forth several times.

After a couple minutes later

Simon finally woke up trying to figure out what happened and where he was.

Alvin: DAVE! he's waking up!" Dave came walking towards Alvin and Simon. "Simon are you alright?" asked Dave.

Simon: y...yeah…..w...what happened?"

Dave: you passed out."

Simon: O...oh r….really I did?"

Dave: yes buddy…...now let's go look for Theodore." Simon got up and they all started walking until Brittany tripped over a rock and Alvin immediately caught her.

Brittany: t...thanks Alvin."

Alvin: no problem…...well that was….ummmm." "awkward?" "yeah it was awkward." "well….I thought it was cute of you to catch me." She lightly giggled as she was walking beside Alvin who was blushing a really dark reddish color.

* * *

Meanwhile Back at the place.

* * *

Scarlet: Now Theodore…..I want you to lay on your back then we'll do it some more."

Theodore: NO…..no more please I'm begging you no more." he cried in unison.

Scarlet: hush my child…...you'll beg for more when I'm done with you." Hearing that made Theodore frozen in fear.

Theodore: my whole body hu….AHHHHHH….ow ow ow ow ow it hurts Scarlet."

Scarlet: I SAID SHUT UP!" she yelled at him and slapped him across the face as he was crying due to him being in so much pain.

Theodore: HELP!" he tried to yell but no one could hear him.

Scarlet: see….isn't…..this…...so….much…...fun?" she managed to say while riding Theodore. Theodore did not like this at all, he wanted to get out, he wanted to escape the place, the inside of the building appears to be like a lab, it had all sorts of machinery and a bunch of buttons and there were lights all over the place. Theodore was strapped onto a table while being naked with Scarlet. Scarlet got off Theodore and went into the other room where Marcus was.

Scarlet: okay Marcus…...I'm going to keep Theodore here and I want you to bring me Simon when I'm finished with the fat Chipmunk over there…...got that?"

Marcus: yes ma'am.

Scarlet: good….now go and find Simon." Marcus got up and Scarlet untied him, Marcus and Salvador went out the front door to the garage to get their van out, once they got their van out Salvador was in the drivers seat and Marcus sat in the back of the van.

* * *

At the Seville House.

* * *

Simon: where can Theodore be?" he said to Jeanette on the phone.

**(I don't know but where ever he is, I hope he's okay.)**

**(well…...w..we have to find him.)**

**(I know but if we don't know where he is then how can we find him?)**

**(That I don't know Jean….okay well…...I have to go...so I'll talk to you later.)**

**(okay…..Bye.) (bye.)** Simon and Jeanette hung up and Simon went downstairs to see what Dave was doing.

Simon: Dave?…...w..what are you doing?"

Dave: oh….he..hey Simon…..I was just…..umm…...looking at the pictures of Theodore." Simon had a confused look on his face.

Simon: why….do you miss him?"

Dave: yes I do….any..anyways have you seen my car keys?"

Simon: the last time I saw them was when I passed our bed."

Dave: oh…..okay….well thanks Simon."

Simon: let me know if you find it…..where are you going?" he said with a confused look.

Dave: oh….to the grocery store."

Simon: Theodore would have liked to go with you."

Dave: yeah….well would you like to come along?"

Simon: sure…..it's not like I have anything better to do." the doorbell rang and Dave opened it up. "hello?, hmm…...that's weird there's no one out here Simon." Dave: looked back and saw that Simon was gone. "Simon?…..where are you?…..Simon?" Dave looked every where for Simon but he wasn't there.

* * *

Back in the van.

* * *

Simon: (muffled) hey what the….."

Marcus: I'm so sorry Si...I didn't want to do this but my boss made me." Marcus took the piece of cloth off Simon's mouth and Simon said "who are you….w..what do you want form me?" "listen I'll explain everything to you when we get home."

Simon" do you know where Theodore is?"

Marcus: Si…..my boss is doing something inappropriate to him and has left him mentally and physically abused."

Simon: what do you mean mentally and physically abused?"

Marcus: what I mean is that Theodore's innocents has been taken away by her."

Simon: what do you mean her?"

Marcus: I wish I could tell you everything but my boss would kill me if she found out that I told you everything."

Simon: well…...c..can't you do something t..to stop your boss?"

Marcus: I wished I could…...but I can't." The van finally stopped at the building and went inside the garage. Salvador, Marcus and Simon got out of the van and Marcus pushed Simon into the building to make it look like he was being serious. Simon's eye's grew as he walked past Theodore and Scarlet doing whatever she wanted to do to poor Theodore, Simon saw tears from Theodore's face as he was in pain. Scarlet stopped and got off Theodore who was panting really hard and sweating.

Simon: who are you?"

Scarlet: it's so nice to join us Simon…..I was about to finish doing my business with your fat brother which by the way…..he has a nice member…..you can suck it if you'd like."

Simon: ewww…..no I'm not going to suck my brother's member…..t..that's just wrong in many ways."

Scarlet: okay…...suit yourself…...well anyways…...I brought you here so that me and you could have fun...while Theodore can watch us do it."

Simon: no…..I'm not going to do anything with you…...what's your name?"

Theodore: Simon…...help me please?" Simon looked at Theodore and saw him crying while he was tied to the table.

Scarlet: shush it Theo…..MARCUS!…..get Theodore out of here and use the belt I gave you on him if he complains one more time."

Marcus: yes ma'am." Marcus looked at Theodore with a worried look on his face.

Simon: ummmm…..are you going to answer my question?"

Scarlet: oh…...my name is Scarlet…..I thought you knew already?"

Simon: well….now I do." he hid his phone in his pocket while he was being tied up in a different table."

Scarlet: do you have your phone with you by any chances?"

Simon: no…..I do not." he lied to her. "then what's this?" she pulled out the phone and smashed it against the ground, the phone broke as it hit the ground.

Scarlet: there…...that's better." She got closer to Simon and slowly lifted his hoodie off of him.

Simon: w….what are you doing?"

Scarlet: hush….now I don't want you to be like this baby over there." "HEY! Theodore is not a baby….he's an innocent little kid who doesn't even know what you did to him." Theodore looked at Simon with a wide and happy smile, Simon did the same thing back to him.

Simon: let Theodore go or I'll kill you."

Scarlet: oh…..my darling…..you have nothing to fear…..let me tell you this...I'll let him go as soon you say yes to what ever I tell you okay?" she swiftly smiled at him while turning to face Marcus to untie Theodore and bring him into the other room, Marcus did just that.

Theodore: wh...where are you taking me?" he said with tears in his eye's.

Marcus: I'm so sorry Theodore…..but Scarlet want's you to be in here….I don't know why but she does."

* * *

Back at the Seville house.

* * *

Dave: Simon?! Where are you?"

Alvin: why are you yelling?" he said walking down the stairs. "Simon is gone!" "he's probably at miss millers house, hanging out with Jeanette." "that's where your wrong….he's not there…...I heard the doorbell ring and I look away for one second and now he's gone….wait….you don't think Simon was munknapped too?" "oh no…...this isn't good."

Dave: let me call Simon to see where he is."

**(ring…..ring, ring….ring….we're sorry but the number you have dialed is no longer in service, please try again later.)**

Dave: huh…...that's weird...Simon didn't answer."

Alvin: should I try calling him?"

Dave: no…..it said that Simon's number wasn't available at all."

Alvin: that is weird!"

* * *

**I hoped you enjoy this chapter if you did please let me know and also if it's getting interesting let me know! Bye bye! :) **


	9. Chapter 9

Dave: okay…..first it was Theodore and now it's Simon….who's next?" he said to himself before looking at Alvin, Alvin looked back at Dave with his wide eye's.

Alvin: d..do you think I'm next?"

Dave: well since Scarlet wanted Simon and Theodore maybe she'll want you too...but I'm not going to let that happen…...I'll protect you."

Alvin: thanks Dave….I knew I could trust you." Dave went to the kitchen to fix dinner for Alvin who wasn't really that hungry.

Back at the lab!

Simon: w….what are you going to do to me?"

Scarlet: me?…...well I'm going to have fun with you."

Simon: let me tell you this, you really are a pain in the a….(slap!) ow! What the heck was that for?" he said trying to rub his cheek.

Scarlet: don't you dare say that to me! GOT THAT!" she yelled in his face.

Simon: yes! I got it….jeez…..you don't have to yell in my face."

Scarlet: well...you weren't listening…...now be a good boy for me okay?"

Simon: (gulps) o….okay." he said as he was getting nervous due to Scarlet touching his member.

Scarlet: wow…...not bad…..your brother Theodore has a bigger one than yours but you have a nice one."

Simon: can we please get this over with?"

Scarlet: nope….I'm simply going to enjoy this and take my time."

Back at the Seville house!

Dave: ALVIN!…...Dinner!" Dave yelled to Alvin who was upstairs playing video games.

Alvin: coming!" he replied. Alvin turned the TV off and his game console and headed downstairs. Once he got downstairs Dave was waiting patently for him to sit down, it was a really quite dinner and Alvin was a bit too quite even for Dave.

Dave: so Alvin….who was your day?" he said trying to lighten up the mood.

Alvin: it was alright I guess….but that was because I was at home and not at school.

Dave: oh...t..that's right…...well what have you been learning in class?"

Alvin: nothing much."

Dave: o..oh okay…..well ummm…...if you want...you can go back upstairs to play some more games?"

Alvin: ehh…...I'm not really feeling like playing video games tonight."

Dave: o..oh okay…..well…...goodnight..I guess."

Alvin: yeah...goodnight." Alvin left the table with a sad look on his face. Alvin went upstairs and went to bed.

Back at the lab!

Simon: I'm almost there!" he yelled in pleasure.

Scarlet: see….I knew...you'd….love…..it." she said panting hard. Simon released….(okay I know this is K+ and it is but I'm not going to say anything that is too dirty.)….everything that he could into Scarlet and she felt it flowing inside her.

Simon: that's all I have."

Scarlet: oh really?" she whined.

Simon: yes." he replied.

Scarlet: darn….the party was just getting started and now it's over?….nu uh I brought some toys while we went to get you." she pulled out some toys and was getting ready to use them on Simon.

Simon: what….is that for?"

Scarlet: it's for fun Darling."

Simon: ewww…...no get t..that thing away from me."

Meanwhile in the other room!

Theodore: Marcus please let me and Simon go!" he said with tears forming in his eye's.

Marcus: I wish I could help you out but Scarlet will kill me."

Theodore: well can't you stop her?" he quietly cried out.

Marcus: no….sorry Theo but there's no way you can escape from her." Marcus gave Theodore a hug to calm him down.

Simon: (screams) ouch!"

Theodore: I hope he's okay" he said with a worried look on his face.

* * *

(FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER)

* * *

Scarlet came in and took Marcus with her. "are you serious...now you want Alvin?" asked Marcus. "yes….now go get him!" she said. Marcus went in the car with Salvador driving.

* * *

(AT THE SEVILLE HOUSE)

* * *

Marcus: Sal…..SHH! we can't be caught by anyone, got that?" he whispered to his older brother.

Salvador: dude I'm sitting on a bench while your trying to open their window." he whispered back.

Marcus: damn…..it's locked…..I guess we would have to go through the front door." he said quietly.

Sal: okay then….let's go.

Marcus and Salvador went up to the door and carefully opened the door, but what they didn't expect Dave to be on the other side.

Marcus: uhhhhhh! hi Dave…...how have you been?"

Dave: do you guys know where Theodore and Simon is?" he glared at them with evil in his eye's.

Marcus: ehh…..funny of you to mention that...you see we were about to get Alvin." Dave picked up the two Chipmunks and tied them up to a chair. The Chipette's walked into the kitchen and looked at the two chipmunks with anger and hatred in their eye's.

Marcus: he-he…..h….hey gu…..OW!" he yelled in pain as Brittany slapped him across the cheek.

Dave: okay Britt…..there's no need for violence…..even though he did deserve it." Marcus now felt bad for the family and he wanted to tell them about Scarlet but he knew that if he did she would kill him, but he decided to tell them everything and where she's keeping them."

Marcus: look….I know you guys hate me and Salvador…..that's okay…..but I will tell you everything…..even if it will cost my life to save Theodore and Simon….The Truth is…...Scarlet is not that far from here and I...I never wanted to do this in the first place…..but if I don't give Scarlet what she wants then…..I'm a dead man, she will kill me….Scarlet's trying to get pregnant and she's trying to have a baby with your son's Dave….she already did it with Theodore…...and now she's doing it with Simon…...she lives in a lab I believe it's an apartment…..."shut up!" said Salvador, but Marcus kept talking. I think it's on apartment 17th liberty lane.

Dave: but why did you take the girls?"

Marcus: let me explain…..the reason why we took the girls was because Scarlet wanted to know about the boys fears and other things about the boys….I refused to do it but she said if I didn't then I'll never see the world again…..and I don't want to die I want to live and be with a family that will love me and take care of me." he slowly started to cry. When he was crying Alvin came downstairs and saw Salvador and Marcus tied up to a chair.

Alvin: are those the guys who stole my brothers?" he looked at Dave and back to them confused and angry.

Marcus: I'm really sorry for causing so much pain to your family."

Dave: Marcus it's okay…..as long as you told the truth that's all I care….I'll make sure Scarlet doesn't get her hands on you."

Marcus: Thanks Dave…...Girls I'm really sorry….I wished this never happened if Scarlet died."

* * *

**OH NO! what will happen next….tell me in the comments to try and guess what might happen next!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SORRY THAT I TOOK TOO LONG!**

**SO HERE'S A CHAPTER FOR YOU!**

* * *

Alvin: OH just wait until I get my hands on you MARCUS!" He yelled pouncing on him, trying to attack him.

Marcus: Alvin!….ow…..get...off…...me!" He said struggling to get Alvin off him, Dave broke up the fight by picking Alvin up and held him so that Alvin couldn't kill Marcus, Marcus got back up and started to tell his story again after he did Alvin was looking at Marcus brokenhearted and confused, Alvin was now sitting down on the couch with Marcus

Alvin: wait...wait...wait…..so you're telling me that Scarlet wants Theodore, Simon and now she wants me?….no way Jose,…... why does she even have them for?"

Marcus: (gulps) well umm…...she wants to have a baby with you and your two brothers."

Alvin: so you came here to tell me that she wants me as well?"

Marcus: yep! also we came here to capture you." Alvin was thinking of a plan that might work, but then again it could backfire and they would be in a lot of trouble.

Alvin: you know what Marcus...I just thought of a plan to try and capture her."

Marcus: okay let me here it."

Alvin: can I trust you?"

Marcus: yes you can Alvin."

Alvin: okay…..here goes….I was thinking of…...

* * *

sorry that I haven't posted anything lightly, I've been busy with things and school, don't worry I'm not dead…...even thought you guys didn't say that, I was just making a little joke….I'm probably going to continue working on this story or this might be my last chapter, who knows but we'll see…..okay back to the story!

* * *

….That's a great plan Alvin but are you sure it's going to work?" "it should." The chipette's saw Alvin and Marcus sitting next to each other talking.

Brittany: ugh! Alvin why are you talking to this Bi…."uh ah don't say it Britt, even thought you want to but remember we made a deal that we cannot swear unless we hit something really hard." "I hate you." she grumbled to Alvin. Who just sat there looking at her while smiling at her.

Alvin: I love you too!" he yelled back at her.

Marcus: wow you guys seem to have a good relationship."

Alvin: what makes you say that?"

Marcus: well the fact that she said that she hated you and you said that you loved her…..hmm? Yeah I don't think she likes you Alvin."

Alvin: that's Brittany for you."

Marcus: y..yea that's who she is." Jeanette walked over to Alvin and Marcus who was talking to each other.

Jeanette: hey guys…..what are you up to?"

Alvin: we're just talking Jeanette…...what do you need?"

Jeanette: oh nothing….I just wished Simon was here…...I miss him so much." She sat next to the boys and hugged her legs tight to her face trying to hold back tears.

Alvin: don't worry Jean we have a plan….a plan to get your nerdy boyfriend back."

Jeanette: he's not a nerd so shut up ALVIN!" she hissed at him walking away. Marcus sat there with his eyes wide open looking at Alvin then back to Jeanette.

Marcus: Alvin! Why would you say that to her?"

Alvin: I didn't mean to upset her….i...it was just supposed to be a little joke…...that's all." Brittany came downstairs after hearing what Jeanette told her.

Brittany: ugh…..Alvin why would you say that to her?"

Alvin: I didn't mean to."

Brittany: yeah….whatever…..anyways that's not why I'm here….the reason why I'm here was to see where Eleanor was."

Alvin: she told me that she was going to the soccer field to practice her cheer leading thingy ma-jig."

Brittany: for the love of god….It's not a thingy ma-jig…...she's practicing to be a cheerleader."

Alvin: yeah well…..I don't fully trust her word….because she left after dinner and hasn't come back for a long time."

Brittany: wait…..you don't think that she would have gone back to Scarlet's house do you?"

Alvin: no…..of course not….wait…..oh no."

Brittany: what do you mean oh no Alvin?"

Alvin: I think she went to Scarlet's place."

Brittany: no, t-that's impossible she couldn't even if she wanted to, she doesn't know where Scarlet lives."

Alvin: this is all my fault, I ran into Scarlet first and that's why she hates me."

Brittany: Alvie it's not your fault, you just made a simple mistake that's all."

Alvin: NO! Britt you don't get it, I made the mistake and now I have to fix it!" he yelled in Brittany's face.

Brittany: Al…." Alvin turned and walked away in tears, all Brittany wanted to do was hug him and comfort him, but that won't happen anytime soon. The next morning Brittany woke up to the sudden doorbell ringing, she walked over to it in her pj's and opened the door.

Dave: Hey Britt! d..do you know where Alvin is?" he said in a panicked tone. Brittany's eye's suddenly fluttered wide open in shear panic as he said Alvin's name, she tried to suck it up and was trying not to worry about him.

Brittany: no I..I haven't seen him…..why?"

Dave: well…..he was gone when I woke up, Marcus and Salvador are still here, which I'm surprised that they'll still be here…..but is he sleeping with you?"

Brittany: huh? Eww….no...okay first of all no, Alvin would not be sleeping with me….and second of all why would you say something gross to me….an..and third of all why are you so nervous about him?"

Dave: well...first of all he's my son and second of all…...he's not home."

Brittany: well then where is he?"

Dave: I don't know but we better find him….fast!"

Brittany: me and my sister's will help look for him."

Dave: okay..thanks Britt."

Brittany: no problem Dave." Brittany shut the door behind her and ran up stairs to cry in her bed. Eleanor and Jeanette walked into her room, sat on her bed, and tried to cheer her up.

Ellie: what's wrong?"

Brittany: Alvin's missing!" she continued to cry some more…

* * *

**HA HA! Another cliff hanger…..what do you think will happen next?! post it in the comment's or PM me….ill get back to you guys whenever I'm not busy!**

**Ta Ta for now!**


End file.
